jennywakemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Daydream Believer
Daydream Believer is the first half of episode 11 of season 1 of My Life as a Teenage Robot. It first aired on November 21, 2003. Plot The episode begins as Jenny awakens from Sleep Mode. She hears Tuck yelling nearby and burst into his room, as does Brad. He then laughs and tells Jenny that he was having a dream and that a monster wasn't in his room. Brad explains what dreams are, as Jenny gives him a confusing expression. The entire day, Jenny becomes bothered by hearing that she cant dream when she asks her mom if she can dream. Mrs. Wakeman tells her she'll work on it, then that evening late one night she comes by with the invention and puts it into Jenny's head. After a few moments Jenny slowly realizes she is indeed in a dream! That following morning Jenny is telling Brad her dream but he seems rather annoyed by what her dream consisted of. During class Jenny switches on her dream mode, considering she already has learned about the Kracken and forces Dream Mode to turn on. Switching her into a story of a Kracken that she defeats with big onion donuts. Suddenly she is woken from this dream, then everybody in class laughs at her. Later on Brad sees Jenny rocking in the water fountain and realizes she's in her Dream Mode yet again, until he sprays her with water and it shocks her into snapping out of it. He suggest she keeps her dream mode off for a while, since she's losing touch with reality but Jenny simply accuses him of being jealous and walks away. On her way home she yet again turns on her dream mode and enters a 1920's like cartoon world... Due to this, Jenny does not see the speeding truck heading her way. Luckily he falls asleep so Jenny then is shocked, causing her Dream Mode to break. She begins to see real monsters around and begins to destroy the nearby deli and eventually goes after Tuck, calling him "the goat boy". Tuck hides at the very back of an alleyway when Jenny suddenly holds up traffic that she assumes are more monsters. Causing her to destroy them quickly as Tuck runs into Brad and tries to tell him what happened. Nora Wakeman being one of the people stuck in traffic, she suddenly sees its Jenny and approaches her. Jenny begins to apologize, then insist her mother must be Medusa. She then begins to fire rays at her mom! Jenny is about to attack Brad, Wakeman, and Tuck when suddenly she begins to attack the bus they hid in. Brad then states they need a destraction upon gaining an idea and they look to Tuck and decide to disuise him so that he looks normal in her dream world. She notices he is acting weird as Brad sneaks around and tries to reach the fire hydrant behind them. Suddenly as Jenny picks up Tuck, after the "disguise" failed, this manages to break the dream modes spell over Jenny and she snaps out of it. She awkwardly tries to apologize but the others are sort of angry with her while stating they just missed the T-Bone steak and another won't arrive for an hour. Apparently still stuck in Dream mode as the episode ends... Quotes *Brad: Well I guess you can't really understand dreams unless you've had one... *Jenny: That banana is larger than soup. Trivia * The dream mode Brad, Tuck, and Miss Wakeman is inspired by Dr. Seuss's art style. * Goof: When we see Jenny waking up from her point of view, she can see her feet. But when we see her sitting in the bed, the sheet is covering her feet. * When Jenny got the electric shock that got her stuck in Dream Mode, the Dream Chip's arrow was pointing to Off instead of On. (It pointed to Off, then On, then blew up.) * One of the background characters is actually an illustration of Carlos Ramos. * This episode, which had many similarities to Dr. Seuss, coincidentally aired the day Cat in the Hat premiered. * Gibberish during Jenny's first dream. The gibberish that Jenny and Don Prima speak during Jenny's first dream is similar to the "backwards-talking" that was a staple of the dream sequences in David Lynch's 1990s TV series Twin Peaks. * Mrs. Wakeman's line "What do androids dream of? Electric sheep?" is a reference to Philip K. Dick's Sci-fi novel "Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?" * "Daydream Believer" was the third #1 hit of The Monkees, from 1967. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 2.00.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-19 at 2.10.19 PM.png